A liquid crystal display, with the advantages of lightweight, thinness and the like, gradually becomes one of fastest developed display devices. In some special application fields, for example, when an advertising display device is desirable to be mounted on an arc-shaped wall, a curved liquid crystal display is always needed.
In the prior art, a curved liquid crystal display is generally obtained through directly bending a flat panel display as required. However, when the curved liquid crystal display obtained in this manner displays pictures, abnormal dark fringes will appear, so that the display quality of the liquid crystal display is greatly affected.
Therefore, a curved liquid crystal display without abnormal dark fringes is needed.